Do I Matter To You?
by Anemane Kutchiki
Summary: She couldn't believe what she saw...she had to run. Any place would have been sanctuary from the sight of Sasuke kissing another girl...Sasuke what the hell are you thinking? please R and R. You know what to do 3
1. Chapter 1

Hey you guys ^^

This will be my first time ever writing a fan-fiction. I am not much of a writer but I want to try something new.

I absolutely adore the pair, Sasu-Saku.

Please Read and Review~ Lemons are accepted ^^

It was a beautiful day in Konoha, as a certain pink haired beauty was walking down the street. Her name was Haruno Sakura. From a weak genin, she has trained herself to be the most powerful kunoichi, gaining the respect of her peers. However, she was not only known for her strength but beauty as well. She was the girl that that all the other girls wanted to be, and who all the boys wanted to claim as theirs. With curves in all the right places, standing at an average of 5'3" with soft flowing pink hair that reached to the middle of her waist, and sea foam green eyes that shamed the name of emeralds.

She was making her way down from her busy shift at the hospital to meet Naruto at Ichiraku's Ramen( where else…), it was his turn to treat her. Naruto had finally noticed Hinata and were engaged to be married in three months. Naruto had come to love Sakura as a sister. A lot has happened in the last five years such as Sasuke returning to Konoha. He had successfully defeated his brother and had decided to come home. His punishment included house arrest for a year, with ANBU tracking for the next 6 months after. Sakura thought the punishment was too light but he did defeat Orochimaru and Itachi.

As soon as Sakura heard that Sasuke was back in the village she raced to the Hokage Tower, only to meet the eyes of the last Uchiha. Sasuke thinking that a hug and a squeal was soon to come, he did not brace himself for a full on punch to the nose from his number one fan girl, herself. Excuse me, EX fan girl. To continue on with the story, Sasuke had to regain her trust because he realized that he did care for her (not that he would ever admit it). It was hard to gain back her trust at first, she would always avoid him whenever she could but when he wouldn't leave her alone she had gotten used to the idea that he would always be around. It wasn't hard to see that Sasuke cared for the girl, all the towns people knew. His small gestures when he picked her up from work at the hospital, and how he would always be seen a couple of steps behind her making sure that no harm came her way screamed I love you. The only oblivious one was Sakura. The rest was history; Sasuke and Sakura were finally dating as they have been for the past 9 months. Now enough of the intro…

Sakura gratefully thanked Naruto for the meal and was now heading off towards the market. She needed to buy more tomatoes -_-;;.

"Hmm…. I wonder what Sasuke is doing right now….. probably training…better buy some more then" she giggled to herself.

She couldn't wait to get home and get wrapped in Sasuke's arms, it was the one thing that kept her going through the day. She decided that she would take a shortcut through the park as well as admire the Cherry Blossoms blooming in all their glory. It was around five thirty when she left the market and the sun was low on the horizon, she was beginning to daydream when all of a sudden she heard giggling from behind a cherry trea, the very tree that Sasuke had asked her to be his girlfriend.

She wanted to see who the happy couple were, that the tree would bless next with its love. She was in shock when she found that it was Sasuke making out with a girl with red hair, his arm up her shirt with his top off. She felt her heartbreak little by little as she slowly processed what was going on. Sasuke was kissing another girl. Her Sasuke. She couldn't breathe; the wind had been knocked out of her. She knew her heart was ripping in two with every moan that escaped their lips. She wanted to scream at the top of her lungs but all she could manage was to whisper his name"Sa…Sasuke…" She tried to move her legs, to runaway as far as she could but she clumsily tripped on a root and ended up scraping her arm badly against a rock. The sound startled the couple causing them to look around when Sasuke's eyes fell on a broken hearted Sakura. Her eyes had become dull and were overbearing with tears.

"….Sakura… I can explain...Please...You have to hear..."

Before Sasuke could even finish his sentence Sakura bee lined it out of there. She didn't know where she was going but she just had to get a way. Any place would be heaven.

Sasuke could only look at her runaway, his face stricken with guilt.

"What have I done…..."

So what do you guys think?

There are grammar mistakes, and its not very descriptive but i hope you enjoyed :)

Another chapter will be put up soon and hopefully its better than the first.. keep your fingers crossed!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys, I'm back~~ hope you didn't miss me too much ^^:;…who am I kidding loooool

Anyways, I got some great ideas from you guys so thankyoouussssss!

I also wrote this during social class on my blackberry because I wanted to get back to you as soon as I could. Hhaha I can this much for you guys 3

Read and Review~ you know what to do ;)

Back to the story….

Before Sasuke could even finish his sentence Sakura bee lined it out of there. She didn't know where she was going but she just had to get a way. Any place would be heaven.

Sasuke could only look at her runaway, his face stricken with guilt.

"What have I done…..."

Her lungs were going to burst but she couldn't stop running, she wouldn't. She did not want the pain to catch up with her…

She finally found her bearings and decided that she would go to Naruto's House. A place where she knew comfort would be.

"Naruto... Please be home...Please…" Sakura gasped for air as she knocked on the door. She kept knocking until she heard thudding footprints.

The door creaked open revealing a grinning boy, ahem man with yellow spiky hair. Naruto had a contagious smile that could brighten the darkest of days but he was not prepared for what was going to happen next.

"Hey Sakura, what brings you….Why are you crying? And you're bleeding! Come inside, come inside!"

Naruto rushed her inside and started looking for the first aide kit. He was waiting for her to calm down before he started interrogating her although he had a pretty good idea it revolved around Sasuke.

"That idiot…when I get my hands on him..." he muttered under his breath, "going to wish he... Break his pretty-boy face….and..."

When he returned to his cozy living room where Sakura was waiting, he got a good look at her and he did not like what he saw. Her hair that everyone marveled at was damp with sweat and it clung to her back, sticking out oddly at places. Her left arm had a horrid gash that looked like it would get infected if he didn't treat it fast. She was a terrible mess and the most frightening part of her was her eyes. Dull. Lifeless.

Naruto shuddered. He hated seeing her this way. He loathed Sasuke for doing this to her. Twice now. He managed to swallow his growl and focus his attention on Sakura.

She whimpered, tears threatened to fall as Naruto started cleaning her wound with a clean rag.

"I'm sorry Sakura, just a bit longer. I'm almost done" Naruto said quietly as he took out some bandages from the kit.

*sniff sniff* "It's not that Naruto….. He…Sasuke...He…. cheated on me"

Realizing what she had said, a fresh new wave of tears started running down her face.

Naruto was speechless. He knew Sasuke was an idiot but to do this… he didn't see it coming.

"Sakura, I'll be right back okay? Sit tight... Let me just make a call and then we can break out the ice-cream while you tell me the entire story" Naruto cooed, trying to sound as comforting as he could.

He thought he sounded like he was talking to a child and not the fearless 21 year old that was Sakura.

Naruto quietly left the room searching for the phone, trying to think of a plan.

"Hinata! Of coureee!"

He was waiting for her to pick up until he realized that she was away on a mission…

"Great timing Granny Tsunade! Now what am I suppose to do?"

After considering who would be best to help him comfort Sakura, he called up the one and only Ino Yamanaka!

To be continued…..dun dun duh! Hahahaha

Hahah yess I also love Ino! I wasn't really a fan of hers when she was all over Sasuke but now that she's over him and up front and center for Sakura~

I would love to hear your opinions on pairing like...who do you think would look good together in the anime or just in your mind. For me…. It would be…

Sasuke and Sakura.

Neji and Tenten (I adore Neji)

Naruto and Hinata (of courseee)

Ino and Shikamaru or Shikamaru and Temari.

This is where I get stuck. I can't decide who Shikamaru would go better with!

See, if Shikamaru goes with Temari then Ino can go with Chouji but still…..


	3. Chapter 3

Hey Guys!

It's been awhile…. And I am so so sooo sooooo sorry!

Things have been busy, I've gotten lazy… but with my first year of university ending in a couple of two or so weeks, I will be coming back to Fanfiction real soon! Not sure if I would make any new stories sadly, but I am determined to finish what I have started! Big thanks to everyone who have been waiting patiently! Who knows~~ I have four months off for summer vacay, we'll see how it goes ^^ See you guys real soon!3 Much love and good luck to the rest of you who have exams coming up!


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Here is Chapter 3!**

**I apologize again for the uber long wait ^^;; I'm not too sure how this story is going to end… I had a definite ending planned but reading the reviews that you lovely people have sent and getting new ideas… the ending is now a complete mystery to me as well. I would love to hear some of your ideas and feedback! Once again, I am writing this story because I wanted to try something new, writing is in no way a great skill of mine but I do hope you enjoy! **

**R and R. You know what to do ;)**

_**Thinking~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

"**Hello, thank you for calling the Yamanaka Flower Shop. How may I help you?" Ino's loud pitched voice rang from the phone.**

"**Hey Ino, it's me Naruto…."**

"**Oh hi Naruto what's up?**

"**Can you come to my house right now?**

"**umm right now…? I'm closing the shop in fifteen minutes… so sure but why?" Curiosity was dripping from her words.**

"**Something happened between Sasuke and Sakura….."**

"**oh…k I'll try and get there as fast as I can" Sensing his urgency.**

"**Thanks a lot Ino"**

**hangs up the phone-**

**Fetching a tub of greentea icecream (I love green tea!) from the freezer, Naruto put on one of his famous smiles as he returned to Sakura.**

**She was in the same position that he had left her…**

"**I'm back Sakura~~ Guess what, Ino is going to stop by in a few minutes" he said enthusiastically.**

**Naruto gave her a spoon and placed the ice cream in front of her.**

"**Thanks a lot Naruto" She replied as she turned her head to look at his carefree grin causing her to form a small smile as well. His smile is contagious. Everyone in the village knew that.**

**Stuffing a scoop of ice cream in her mouth and tucking her long hair behind her left ear she decided to tell him her story, beginning to end.**

**A series of knocks came from the door just as Sakura had finished tell him what happened.**

"**Girl has good timing…" muttered Naruto as he started to turn the doorknob. Before he knew it, the door slammed open, his forehead making contact with the door. The last thing he saw was a blur of purple.**

**Ino's Point of View**

"**How long is that idiot going to make me wait outside..."**

**Deciding that she couldn't wait anymore, Ino barged through the door of Naruto's house. Little did she know or care that in doing so, she had knocked out the poor blond haired boy. **

"**Forehead~ where are you?"**

**Following the sound of Sakura's sniffles, it wasn't long till she found her best friend in the living room, wrapped up in a blanket surrounded by tissues and icecream.**

**It was hard for Ino to see her like this. It was rare for Sakura to show her sadness to others. It was the select few of her best friends that Sakura ever showed any weakness too.**

"**Hey there Forehead.. What did he do now?" **

**Ino asked as she knelt in front of her friend. Call it girl's intuition but she knew that Sakuras' tears were due to Sasuke.**

"**Ino-pig… he cheated on me"**

**This caught Ino off guard. "He what? Are you sure Sak, I mean… it could have been a different guy that looked like Sasuke… err…."**

"**No… I saw him with my own eyes"**

**As Sakura told her story to Ino, Ino was thinking of several ways to destroy the last Uchiha.**

_**How dare he! Does the guy have a death wish or something! I'm sure Ten Ten and Hinata will help me… so how should I do it? Castrate him? Shave him bald and then castrate him? Or maybe we should…. Fire would be a nice touch….and ….**_

**Ino came back from her brainstorm of getting rid of the Uchiha when Sakura started to cry again. She wasn't going to tell Sakura not to cry. Trying to console someone who was in so much pain and when tears are their only release… She was going to let Sakura cry till all her tears have dried. **

"**Why would he do that Ino? I can't help but think that there's something wrong with me... That I'm not good enough for him…**

**This came as another surprise to the Yamanaka. Self doubt was a trait that Sakura had long out grown. After becoming Lady Tsunade's apprentice, Sakura became confident in her skills as a medical ninja and a person. The sort of confidence that gave even Ino a run for her money every now and then. This is where Ino drew the line. She couldn't stand cheaters but what she hated about them the most was that even though Sasuke was the one who had done wrong; it was Sakura who had to pay the price and look for flaws in herself that aren't there.**

"**Stop it right there, Forehead. Sakura..."**

**Sakura looked up at her best friend, knowing that when Ino called her by her first name, she was dead serious.**

"**He was the one that cheated. He's the one that wronged you. I'm going to help you get through this, we all are. (Naruto had finally regained consciousness and crawled back to the living room) I don't think Sasuke is going to come tonight, I'm sure he has some thinking to do too but I know that he's going to come crawling, asking for you to take him back. This is where you have to be strong okay?"**

"**But Ino, I love him… I want to take him back… that's why it's so hard!"**

"**Look, he's going to apologize…. So just take his apology and then tell him that you need time to think. If you decide to take him back, don't do it right away. It's just going to give him the assurance that no matter what he does, you're just going to forgive him for everything. **

**Sakura's tears have stopped, the pain in her heart was still pounding but she was listening carefully to her best friends' advice. Ever since they were friends Ino had a way of knowing just what to say and how everything would turn out. **

" **He's going to say lines like you're the only one for me and bla bla bla, don't fall for it. If he did think that you were the one for him, he wouldn't have cheated in the first place. And that red head! She's one of the bartenders at Lucky 13. To you, cheating with someone like that….. It's an insult! You are so much prettier than her and smarter! You could easily snap her neck with two fingers and that's the type of girl he cheated with? PLEASE. If you do take him back, he has to prove that he's worthy of such an honor!**

**Naruto POV:**

" **Ino's Power of Women Mode is really scary…"**

"**He should be worshipping the ground you walk on! Kick him to the curb! So when you do see him, put on a brave face and show him that he made the biggest mistake of his life. Show him that you can do so much better! Yeah!"**

"**You're right, Ino! That bastard! How dare he cheat on me! I can do this! Thanks a lot you guys~~ you're all so good to me!"**

**Sakura's POV**

_**Watch out Sasuke… if you think that I'll take you back so easily, you've got another thing coming. **_

**Thanks a lot for reading you guys. God Bless and may there be success in everything that you do~~**


End file.
